


Dance With Me

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Wishes Do Come True (Yuri!!! On Ice) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dancing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: Based off Anon Prompt: “Viktuuri wedding after party. Yurio is there brooding in the corner, when a slow song comes on. Otabek makes his way over to Yuri and asks for a dance. Yuri agrees shyly. Please make it as mushy as possible. (Maybe hand kisses?)”





	

Yuri wouldn’t be exaggerating if he said that he had to have his arm-twisted by Viktor in order to go to this wedding.

Yes, he has grown quite closer to Yuuri, but being in a stuffy suit watching the two of them cry during this vows and then in the process of get extremely wasted during the reception. 

After the first dance people started to pour onto the dance floor but Yuri remains in his seat and taking sips of his drink at the table. 

The next handful of songs, Yuri is getting drinks and going back to his seat. 

Yuri is watching Viktor and Yuuri dance together on the dance floor, their ties loosen and their movements anything but perfect.

His vision is blocked by someone standing in front of him looking upwards it appears to be Otabek Altin.

“Otabek.”

“Yuri.”

Yuri arches an eyebrow, “Can I help you?”

Otabek holds out a hand, “A dance?”

“What?”

“I want to dance with you, everyone else is enjoying themselves, but you are here. Alone. Drinking.” 

Yuri looks at his drink and back up to Otabek, “You want to dance?”

Otabek nods his hand and makes a gesture with his hand. Their eyes remain locked with one another for a moment before Yuri downs the rest of his drink and stands up.

The Russian takes Otabek’s hand and he is lead to the dance floor, keeping his grasp tight on the other man as they weave through the crowd of people.

Once the song ends, Viktor has to practically carry his new husband off the dance floor, which earns a slightly drunken voice to say, “Viktor, I can walk.”

The silver haired Russian shushes him with a kiss as he gets off the dance floor.

Yuri rolls his eyes at the display in front of him, but his attention is turned back to Otabek as he leads them to the dance floor just as the next song is about to start.

They find a spot and the dark haired skater takes a hold of Yuri’s pale hand in his and makes clear that he is going to be the one leading his dance.

Yuri squeezes Otabek’s hand and drapes his other arm across the other man’s shoulders. 

Otabek starts to lead the dance, lancing his fingers with Yuri’s with his other hand securely on the blonde’s waist as they move together.

They move across the dance floor on quick feet like they would ice, except with a lot less air bound movements instead their feet remain on the ground as they dance.

The blond skater can without a doubt say that this dance is much more perfect than the dance he witnessed with the newly married couple, which makes him smirk to himself.

The feeling doesn’t last long as he can feel his face start to feel hot as he sees over Otabek’s shoulder, Chris and JJ giving him thumbs up and hollering, and Viktor giving him a grin as his new husband has a similar grin painted on his face. 

It doesn’t help that he can feel the warmth of the other man’s breath on his cheek as he continue to dance. 

“You are doing well.” Otabek remarks halfway through the song before pulling away suddenly, their fingers still interlocked.

“Your foot work could be better.” Yuri retorts as he spins back into the other man’s arms. 

Otabek lets out a small huff of a laugh as he continues to lead the dance, Yuri matching his pace as they continue. 

The song finishes sooner than Yuri internally wanted and Otabek takes a hold of Yurio’s hand, giving him a small smile and placing a kiss on the top of it. 

“Show off.” Yurio remarks, turning his head away to hide the faint flush of pink along his cheeks. 

Otabek places another kiss on the inside of Yurio’s wrist. 

Yuri feels his blood run hot as he feels the other man’s lips on his pale skin, the soft sound of the kiss landing on his skin. How Otabek’s eyes flutter shut as he does so, how his hand holds his wrist so delicately, like a knight greeting a princess, or in this case a prince. 

“How about another?” Otabek requests as he looks at Yurio, he moves his lips away from the blonde’s hand. 

Yuri is not too sure if he means kiss or dance, “Your foot work better be better this time.” He responds. 

Otabek takes Yuri’s other hand and starts to lead in the next song, with a small smile hinting on his lips as he does so.

Maybe this wedding wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice to meet you all, my name is E.C. and if you want more please check out my blog and AO3 account and sent prompts or headcanon requests!! Also as for the kiss on the inside of the wrist, I just kinda put that in there because it is something that my partner and I do to each other when being mushy!
> 
> Tumblr: http://fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com/


End file.
